First Light
by jsq0529
Summary: A Bella and Jacob story. First chapter is up, waiting on reviews to contiue. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fiction, and i'm a little nervous about putting it out there for everyone to see. I would love to hear what you think, but please be gentle. :) **

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything associated with the phenomenon.**

* * *

The plane came to what seemed like a rough landing, all that jostling is probably what woke me. As soon as the captain gave the okay, I stood from my chair, stretched and grabbed my bags from the overhead. As I began walking towards the terminal the nerves hit me. I hadn't seen my dad is so long, not that I didn't want to, but I had the type of mother who needed more looking after than I did. She was by no means a bad mother, she just happened to remain a child at heart. However, now there was Phil, her new husband. Phil is an amazing person, and loves my mother with all he has. As much as I loved the both of them I had grown tired of being the third wheel to a couple of newlyweds. They deserved their space and I wanted to give it to them.

I continued to walk in a daze, remembering the events of the past few days, when I heard someone clear their throat. I had walked right past Charlie. I quickly turned around to see my father (who happened to be the Chief of Police) in uniform, with a bouquet of lilies. This spoke volumes, anyone who knows my dad knows that isn't a man of many words. I stuttered slightly as I began to speak.

"Charl…um dad, you really didn't have to do that."

"Don't be silly Bells. I'm glad to have you home and wanted to show you that" he replied.

We walked toward the police cruiser in an awkward silence, neither one of us knowing quite how to strike up a conversation. A few minutes into the silent car ride Charlie spoke.

"Hey Bells…I've got a surprise for you waiting back at the house. It isn't anything spectacular but…"

I cut him off before he could continue down grading whatever he had gotten me. "Dad you've done enough already, but whatever it is I'm sure it's great!"

With the tension broken, the drive continued. We chit chatted about everything from my last Christmas here to what we could have for dinner that night. Charlie wanted to take me out, but I insisted on cooking instead. We rounded the final turn on to our street, and though I hadn't lived here in forever, I felt oddly at home. Parked in the driveway was a burnt orange older model truck.

Instead of picking my brain trying to decide who was here I just asked Charlie. "Um dad, whose truck is that?"

"Bells, I told you I got you surprise, well there it is. Like I said it isn't the newest of models but…"

"Shhhhhhh" I replied "Are you kidding me? It's perfect!"

I leapt from the car as soon as it stopped and headed for my truck. I started admiring at the driver's side, then headed around the front of the truck and was well on my way down the passenger side when I tripped over something. I was so enthralled with my truck that I wasn't paying attention at all, because if I had been I would have noticed the legs sticking out from under the truck.

I braced myself for the impact, but what I landed on was much more comfortable that the pavement. Before I had even had time to make it to the ground, the young man under the truck slid out at what seemed to be inhuman speed, to break my fall. I laid there for a moment to process what happened, but I was quickly interrupted by the chest below me shaking with laughter. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and knew I was well on my way to turning a deep shade of red. As I hurried to lift myself off of the all too warm body below me, he tried to help, and we were caught in an awkward limbo of movements. Embarrassment really set in as our hurried hands ran over the other in places they shouldn't have. The situation was becoming more stressful by the second.

After several inappropriate touches and some tongue tied apologies, in a very anxious tone I shouted "Stop…stop…just stop moving and I will get up!"

With that request the young man below me relaxed and lay limp with his hands above his head. I placed my hands just above his shoulders and began to push myself up, our eyes met. His hearty laugh came to a screeching halt. We both froze; neither of us able to break the sensual stare. In that moment the rest of the world faded away, leaving us to envelop ourselves in each other. The gaze was finally broken when Charlie made it around to the passenger side of the truck.

"So…um Bella, I see you've reacquainted yourself with Jacob." Charlie stated trying not to stare at us. At this point Jacob's hands had moved from their idle position on the pavement to the crest of my hipbones. He was lifting me up ever so gently when I noticed that I could feel the heat of his hands even through my sweater. When we were finally standing, I began to brush myself off, in a desperate attempt to distract myself from the tension filled situation around me.

My dad was the first to break the silence. "Hey Jake, you feel like staying for dinner? Bells is cooking!"

Jake slowly dropped his chin to his chest replying "I really wish I could, but I already called Kira to come pick me up."

For some reason, I'm really not sure why, but I felt betrayed. I had no claim to Jake. For goodness sake we hadn't spoken in almost seven years. I couldn't make sense of it; there was no way to justify this kind of jealousy. I mean how could I expect him to actually be single, Jake had gone from a high pitched, gangly, pre pubescent boy, to what I could only describe as the man of my dreams. He had to be at least 6'6" seeing as how I barely made it to the midline of his exceptionally broad chest. His long jet black hair fell lightly on his perfectly sculpted shoulder blades. His remarkable body was not one to be out done, but his facial features were giving it a run for the money. His face was beautiful overall, but there were certain aspects of it you just couldn't ignore. His eyes were an enticing mahogany brown, accented by eyelashes so long they could catch snowflakes. He had voluptuous pale rose lips, that when he smiled pulled back to reveal a Rembrandt white smile. The kind of smile that could wash away a bad day, and have you focused on nothing but him.

Lost in his beauty I didn't even notice the blue Honda Civic pull up in front of the house. The honk of the horn is what pulled me out if it.

"See ya round Bells." Jake called as he slowly walked backwards toward the car. When he neared the car he turned and stepped in. Part of me wanted to run after him and make him mine, but fear that he might not feel the same way held me in my place, all I could do was watch as Jacob rode away with Kira.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is continued from First Light Chapter 1. Thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoy. Let me know I'd love to hear what you have to say. Just a reminder that I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the phenomenon, nor do I own Macy's or Nine West. ENJOY!**

* * *

irst Light: Chapter 2

After the car was well out of sight, I decided to go inside and get working on dinner. Charlie hung out in the kitchen with me as I prepared our meal. It was nothing extravagant, just a salad and spaghetti. We sat down to dinner and my dad tried his best to make small talk, but my mind was elsewhere. My mind was with Jacob. The feeling that came over me when our eyes first met still radiated deep within me. I couldn't help but wonder if he had felt the same way. He held the stare just as I did, making no attempt to break away. That had to mean something right?

"Bells…Bells…BELLA…"Charlie all but shouted at me.

"What" I yelled back. I wouldn't normally yell at Charlie, but he caught me off guard.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes, and you haven't responded once" he replied.

"Oh…I was just thinking about today, you know taking it all in. I didn't mean to ignore you dad."

"Well…um…dinner was great. I think I'm gonna go watch the game. You are welcome to join me Bells…."

"You know…I think I will" accepting his offer.

I followed Charlie into the den, where he grabbed his usual spot in the recliner. Baseball isn't really my thing, but Charlie had been alone for so long that I figured he would enjoy the company. A little father/daughter bonding never hurt anyone. As soon as Charlie lost himself in the game, I reached into my bag and grabbed my favorite book Wuthering Heights. I've read it more times than I can count, but it always feels like the first time. The story takes me to a familiar, comfortable place, one where I can forget about everything. With a quick jolt I realized that Jacob's gaze had the same effect on me. I was comfortable and safe. It was like I belonged there. I shook my head as I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind, with that I let myself delve deeper into my book.

We had been sitting for a while when the phone rang. Charlie checked the caller i.d.

"Hmmm….it's Billy" he said out loud "He usually doesn't call this late, I'd better take it. Sorry Bells."

I gave my head a quick shake to let him know that it was no big deal.

"Hello" Charlie said right after placing the phone to his ear.

I began to tune him out so that I could continue reading.

"Oh hey Jake, for a minute I though Billy was calling, I was kinda worried."

So much for tuning out. With that sentence alone the phone conversation Charlie was having held all of my attention.

"Um yea I'll see if I can arrange something…"

I hated it when he paused to listen…the suspense killed me.

"Ok well that sounds good, but I hope you know I'll be expecting you to stay for dinner."

Pause

"Goodnight Jacob. Bye"

Charlie hung up and went right back to watching the game like nothing happened.

"Um…dad, I hate to pry, but what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. Jake is just gonna swing by and check the brakes on the truck tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry Bells if you need to go somewhere you can take the cruiser."

"Well I wanted to start looking for a job and even do a little apartment searching if the job search went well." I replied.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you that Newton's Outfitter is hiring. Their son Mike is your age, he just left for college, so they've got an open position. You know Bells you don't have to rush on the apartment thing, you can stay here as long as you like."

I could tell he wanted me to stay. I didn't want him to be lonely so I decided to take my time looking, and not rush into anything.

"I know dad…but I'll be starting community college next semester, and between work and school I'd just like to have my own place where I can come and go without interrupting anyone's day. I will still come cook for you though, no one should eat out as much as you do, it's just not healthy" I promised him with a smile.

Before I knew it Charlie was snoring. I grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over him. "Goodnight dad" I said as I walked out of the den and headed for the stairs.

I made it to my room, and began to unpack. The realization that I had nothing to wear to impress a man set in. With each piece of clothing I pulled from the suit case the depression got deeper. I had unpacked everything, and still not found anything to wear. Ugh. I needed to go shopping.

What was wrong with me? I'd never been one to care about fashion. Why was I doing this? I'd never been some boy chasing, hormonal young woman. I sat on my bed stressing for what seemed like hours. Then it hit me, I knew why none of my clothes seemed good enough. I wanted an outfit that would take Jake from Kira and make him mine. I couldn't believe I was feeling this way! This is just not like me! For some reason unknown to me I had to have him, no one else would do. I needed Jacob Black, and with that though I made up my mind that he would be mine. After I prepared myself for bed, I opened my window and snuggled down under the comforter. Tomorrow my mission to make Jake mine would begin.

I tossed and turned all night. For some reason I had the strangest feeling someone was watching me. Thanks to my unreasonable suspicions I never made it into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning, surprised to see the sun beaming in my window. This had to be a sign that things were in my favor. I made my way to the bathroom and hurried through my shower. I grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, my favorite sneakers and threw them on. When I finally made it down stairs I noticed Charlie was already up, and had attempted to make breakfast. The idea was sweet but the food wasn't the best. I ate it anyway, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I asked him for the keys to the cruiser and made my way out the door.

There were no decent stores in Forks, so I made my way to Port Angeles. I pulled into the local mall. I made my way to the Macy's door to let the search begin. I knew I needed to step out of my box if I wanted to knock his socks off. I'd spent a few hours the night before going through fashion websites, so I had an idea of what I was looking for. My first stop would be the denim section. I needed a pair of low rise skinny jeans. After trying on several pair, I finally managed to find just the right ones. I then headed to the shoe department, and bought a pair of size 7, Nine West knee high leather boots. After I acquired my boots I went to find my self a fitted brown top. It took a while but I managed to find one. On my way out I swung by the jewelry counter and picked up some gold accessories. With my arms full I headed to the cruiser. On the way home I stopped by Newton's Outfitters to speak with Mrs. Newton about the open position. We discussed everything from my availability to pay. At the end of the conversation she offered me the position; I accepted and planned to start Monday.

I finally made it home. I ran straight to my room and began to curl my hair, burning myself several times in the process. I got dressed before applying my make up, so that I didn't get foundation on my shirt collar when I pulled it over my head. I ran to bathroom and began applying the make up. This was harder than it seemed. I applied and removed time and time again until I was content with the way I looked. It seemed pathetic to me that I was 19 and struggling to make myself presentable for the man I wanted. I was walking back to my room to finish up when the door bell rang.

I yelled down the stairs at Charlie to let me get the door. I'm pretty sure he knew what I was up to. I slid on the leather boots, zipped them up. I finished up with the accessories while going down the stairs. I'm surprised I made down with out falling. High heels and the uncoordinated typically don't get along. When I got to the foyer I turned to the mirror, gave myself the once over and headed for the door.

Shaking, I pulled the door open. My poise suddenly disappeared, as I began to worry if he would see right though me, and not see me as the vixen I was pretending to be. With the door out of the way, I got a good look at him. The man who stood before me was 18, but could have easily passed for 24. As I stood in awe…I realized he was doing the same. His jaw hung open as I watched his mahogany eyes look me up and down. Then all of the sudden an immense smile stretched across his all too gorgeous face.

* * *

**Please review...I'd love to know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three of First Light. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories and big thanks to those who take the time to review. I hope you enjoy! Please remember that your feedback is always appreciated :)**

**Note: I do not own Twilight anything....sad huh?**

* * *

First Light: Chapter 3

As I stood in the door way staring at Jake, I couldn't help but blush as the smile spread across his face. His glowing smirk only reassured me that I was doing something right.

"Bells…you look…amazing…" he began to say fumbling over his words.

"Thanks…you don't look to bad either" I replied. That had to be the understatement of the century. "Can I ask why you wore such a nice shirt just to work on a truck?"

"Well some people say 'you're only as good as you look'" answered jokingly. Little did he know that if that were the case, then he was the best. With that, I opened the door completely and motioned for him to come in.

Knowing the miraculous effects high heels had on a woman's behind I hurried to get in front of him as we walked toward the kitchen. I could almost feel his eyes running up and down me.

"Hey dad…Jake's here" I announced as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey Jake" Charlie said as he stood to greet him. "Everything you need to work on the truck should be in the garage. I really appreciate you coming to help."

"No problem…anything for you and Bella" Jake answered, moving his hands to the top button of his hunter green collared shirt.

Oh no…what was he doing. I started to leave the room, for fear of drooling in front of Charlie, but I couldn't. He easily unbuttoned the first, then the second. After the second button I decided Charlie could get over it, if the drool made it to the floor I would clean it up, this was so worth the embarrassment. His hands moved gracefully over his body, undoing each button. Finally, with all the buttons out of the way, he pushed his chest forward and slid the shirt down his arms. Oh thank God, I thought to myself. Hiding under the collared shirt was a tight white tee. His hands reached for the hem and started to pull up. Lifting his arms overhead he removed the shirt. Every muscle he had danced under his olive skin.

"Eke" The strangest noise escaped my mouth. Dear lord, did I just squeak? Both of them looked over at me quickly.

"Bells, were you gonna say something?" Charlie asked me with a confused look on his face. I looked over to see Jake staring at me with a mischievous grin on his.

"DAD…no…that was um…I have the hiccups. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go get some fresh air" Quickly I headed for the door.

"It's cool" Jake replied "I'm gonna get started on the truck anyway"

I sat on the porch swing for a while, watching Jake work on the truck, until it was time to start dinner. As I was wrapping up the meal I heard the door shut. A greasy half-naked Jake walked in the kitchen. I seriously thought I was going to faint. I turned around and propped myself up on the counter.

"So you're all finished I take it?" I asked

"Sure am…hey I was wondering…would be ok if I used your shower to clean up before dinner?" Jake replied

Charlie answered, and it's a damn good thing because I was speechless. "Sure go right on up…towels are in the linen closet across the hall from the bathroom."

"Thanks" Jake said as he headed up the stairs.

As soon as I head the bathroom door close I scurried up the stairs, taking advantage of the perfect opportunity to freshen up myself. I sat at my desk touching up my make up and adjusting my hair until I heard the shower turn off. Since I didn't want Jake to have a clue that I'd been freshening up, I jumped up and started quickly out of my room. However, I didn't make if far down the hall before…SMACK! What the hell had happened…it didn't take too long for it to register. Jake had forgotten his towel, and had decided to make a run for the closet, thinking Charlie and I would still be down stairs. Neither of us had been paying attention…until we both came to the sudden halt that is. Jake immediately reached down to cover himself…until…he realized that the impact had knocked me off balance and I was falling. With that realization, Jake reached for me with both of his hands. I knew it was wrong…but I couldn't stop myself…my eyes went straight south. I swear it had some kind of magnetic pull or something…it just screamed "here I am…look at me!!" My eyes widened as I looked on. Once Jake steadied me, he realized what I was looking at. You would think he would have reached down and covered himself…that he would have been a little embarrassed, but NO.

He held continued to hold on to my upper arms as he confidently said "Don't worry…it's my favorite part of me too."

"Um…wow…well here let me grab you a towel…" I stuttered as I turned and grabbed a towel from the closet. I tossed it to Jake and headed down the stairs without saying a word.

We all three sat down for dinner. I did my best not to make eye contact with Jake, because every time I did, he chuckled and I blushed. Charlie began to catch on.

"Am I missing out on something?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Not to much" Jake answered "Bella just figured out she had a crush on me…that's all. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that one Charlie."

They both broke out in laughter. Did he seriously tell my dad that? He was so cocky…but something about that was sexy.

Normally I would have found this type of behavior irritating, but somehow coming from him it left me wanting more.

After dinner, with a little help from Jake, I loaded the dishwasher and put Charlie a pot of coffee on. Charlie filled his mug and started toward the den.

"I think you two could use a little alone time…but remember I'll be right in the den." This kind of statement coming from Charlie shocked me, but he did trust Jake.

"Yeah Bells…I kinda wanted to talk to you myself. Would you mind going to sit on the porch swing with me?" he asked in a tone more serious than before.

"I'd love to" I replied. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

We settled into the porch swing and had just started getting a little cozy when it hit me that he had a girlfriend.

"So…how is Kira?" I asked in melancholy tone.

"She's probably been better Bells…" He began. "I wouldn't know because I haven't talked to her today."

"Why?" I gasped.

"We broke up last night." He answered dropping his head.

"What was the problem?" I couldn't believe I was asking him this like I cared…this was perfect.

"Well after yesterday…I mean…well the problem was that she wasn't you."

My heat stopped. This couldn't be happening.

He started again "I've wanted to ask you something really bad all night."

"So ask…" I urged him on.

"Yesterday, when I caught you…did you feel anything?"

"Other than an immense desire to say right there and never leave…no." I giggled trying to lighten the situation.

"Bella be serious…I felt it too."

"Ok I am being serious but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be known as a home wrecker now. I mean what are people going to think…" I started rambling.

"You see Bells that's just it…I don't care what they think, because I don't have it in me to stay away from you."

I just sat there. Silent. I was bursting at the seams with joy, but had no clue what to say.

"Bella…say something…"

He stood up. I thought he had mistaken my silence as rejection and was leaving. I reached up to grab his wrist.

I pulled to spin him around as I stood up.

"No, don't go…" I said frantically "I did I felt it, and from then on you've been all I could think about. I've never felt this way about anyone and it kind of scares me. But the thought of you walking away scares me more…it's like I need you Jake. Just like I need air or water, I really don't see how my life could continue without you in it." I rambled.

But my rambling was quickly interrupted. His urgent lips crashed into mine. Startled I pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere" he whispered, wrapping his right arm around the small of my back, he pulled me in. Lifting me slightly and cradling my face with his left hand, he leaned in to kiss me.

His lips were soft this time, gentle. I'd never had much practice in the kissing department, but some how our lips moved in perfect synch. My body trembled with excitement as the realization that Jake as much as I need him set in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
